Iron Reaver Ramen Chef
by rootbeerdemonGoten
Summary: Inuyasha and Koga challenge each other to a ramen cooking dual and whoever wins, wins free ramen for a year and Kagome's heart...
1. Default Chapter

Iron Reaver Ramen Chef

Chapter 1: I challenge you to a dual!!

Inuyasha was walking through the streets of Tokyo with Kagome. He was wearing his baseball hat again and silently thanked himself for going to Kagome's time today because the store was having a major sale on ramen. He was carrying up to 5 huge boxes and balancing it on his head while Kagome was complaining that he spent all of her allowance money. Inuyasha already told her that he was sorry, but still she wouldn't look at him and kept sighing.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her purse and felt it slip out of her hands! She was being robbed! The thief was a punk and ran through the streets with Kagome's purse as she screamed: "Inuyasha!! He robbed me!!! DO SOMETHING!!!!"

Inuyasha put down his ramen and chased after the guy at demonic speed. As he was about to throw him the best right-handed punch he had, a flash of brown and black appeared and a body landed on the thief! The guy's hair was in a ponytail, he wore wolf skins and he had two jewel shards stuck in his legs.

"Koga?!! What're you doing here?!" yelled Inuyasha. Koga simply smirked.

"Hello mutt, I was only doing my woman a favor." he said as he returned Kagome's purse and to Inuyasha's astonishment, he kissed her hand. Kagome and Inuyasha were blushing furiously. Inuyasha stood in between Kagome and Koga.

"FYI tick-magnet! She ain't your woman!!"

"Yes she is!"

"No she ain't!"

"SIT!!!" screeched Kagome as Inuyasha made a major dent in the sidewalk.

"You two are HOPELESS!! Quit fighting over me!! I'm not a piece of property!!!! Honestly…………men………" said Kagome as she walked away. Inuyasha and Koga glared and growled at each other. (Inu was still on the ground)

The two bickering demons didn't realize that they were standing in front of an electronics shop The TV blazed ("Hey! Don't forget that tonight is the last night that you get to turn in slips for our special community show. Anyone can participate. Iron Ramen Chef will be hosted in town hall's cafeteria tomorrow. And eight random winners will participate in the show. Grand prize is free Ramen for an entire year at "Cat Café" house of Ramen.") Inuyasha's mouth watered, but then he snapped out of it.

"Well, how 'bout it, wolf-boy? Whoever wins the Ramen dual gets the free ramen AND Kagome! What do you say?"

Koga accepted and they filled out the forms in the cafeteria.

It was WAR!!!


	2. The battle is ON!

Chapter 2: The battle is ON!!

The next day, Koga and Inuyasha when to the town hall cafeteria and went into the kitchen where the referee explained the rules.

"You are only aloud to use three spices; the water must be boiled to 350 degrees, the ramen needs three minutes to cook and no stealing anyone else's ingredients and equipment. You have ten minutes to make the ramen and if you're not finished by then, you are hear-by disqualified. Go to your tables and get your equipment set up." said the ref. Inuyasha and Koga glared at each other, then they got there selves set up. A crowd and cameras and stuff started to arrive as they were preparing. Lots of people cheered and a bunch of Chinese guys were explaining the show and introducing the cast and the contestants.

A really old Chinese guy popped out of nowhere and brought a gong with him.

"Everyone is now set up. When I ring gong, the timer will set and all chefs shall proceed with heating the water on the stove. Ready? BEGIN!!!"

_BRAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNGGGGG _

The gong sounded as all of the contestants as they immediately started to heat the tap water. After 3 minutes, a couple of people's stove blew up because they set the stove too high, but Koga and Inuyasha were still in the game. After they put in the chosen spices in, they poured the ramen in the cup and set the timer for 3 minutes. This was the most suspenseful part of the contest; waiting for the ramen to cook. Now, four more players were eliminated, either because the ramen became soggy because they didn't set the timer right or because they were too eager and impatient and ended up with crunchy and solid ramen. Only Inuyasha and Koga remained. The judges took their ramen and ate it. They chewed as they held up the sign that had a nine on it.

"HA! You can't beat that score!"

"Sure I can! If I get a ten!" shouted Inuyasha back.

When the judges tasted it, they swallowed it with glee and held up a ten! Inuyasha won!

Both of the two bickering demons were silent as they handed the certificate of free ramen for a year to Inuyasha, until Kagome showed up…

"Hi, guys!" she said casually.

Now this triggered Inuyasha's deal with Koga back as Koga glared and growled continuously.

"See, Koga! She ain't your woman after all! I won her and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"WON ME?!!! _SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Inuyasha made a huge dent in the floor as Kagome stormed off and Koga did an anime sweat drop.

"Honestly……men……"


End file.
